Legion Loud
Legion Loud is the semi-antagonist turn final protagonist of The Loud House Movie & a fusion of Lincoln & his sisters who was created by Maximus to take revenge against Lynn Sr. & Rita. However, though she has the presence & conviction of a respected member of society & is very intelligent, strong, independent & fun to be around, she's still technically a newborn. What memories she has are but faint shadows of those she was made out of, though Clyde, Ronnie & the others helped her remember. Though she is looked up to, she worries that she's too detached & too gullible. These crushing doubts are seemingly her only weakness. Her only goal is to be at peace with herself. She doesn’t want to destroy or aid Royal Woods; she simply wants to be alone, though she does help when needed. She's voiced by Tara Strong. Here are the traits & components of Legion she got from each of the Loud Kids. Traits * Likes chocolate, doughnuts, cookies, snicker-doodles & pizza * Likes the Burpin Burger * Likes Dream Boat, Dessert Storm & ARGGH! * Caring towards others, though doesn't know how to show it * Likes video games * Likes chicken fights * Likes Boyz Will Be Boyz * Likes getting into food fights * Hates being a laughingstock * Likes SMOOCH * Likes all kinds of movies * Likes ghost hunting * Likes Blarney the Dinosaur Lori *In love with Bobby. *Likes using make up. *Likes talking or texting on her phone, even having Lori's muscle memory *Likes sushi & hard-boiled eggs *Likes Golf *Hates catching people in her room *Mastery of Ballroom Dancing & Waltz What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She doesn't says literally *She's not bossy. *She doesn't mind Clyde obsessing over her, though she told him not to be so obsessed with her Leni *In Love with Chaz. *She has a sense of fashion *Likes going to the mall & shopping for various things *Can be distracted by shiny objects *Likes smoothies, bubblegum & egg whites *Mastery of Interpretive dance along with Jazz Hands *Likes Manicures & Pedicures *Might be high-functioning autistic What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She's not an airhead. *She doesn't have arachnophobia. *She doesn't hate rats or squirrels. *She doesn't mind wearing scrunchies, leg warmers & socks & sandals together *She doesn't walk into walls. Luna *Enjoys any music *Likes playing guitar, even having Luna's muscle memory *In Love in Sam *Bisexual *Likes Bangers & mash, Sunny side-up eggs, Root beer & Popcorn *Sings in the shower *Mastrey of Contemporary/Jazz, generally consisting of posing in various ways What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She doesn't bring up song references all the time. *She's not obsessed over Mick Swagger. *She doesn't mind what kind of party it is, since the party she throws is a hybrid of a wild & sophisticated party. Luan *She laughs a lot *In love with Benny & Maggie *Likes making prank calls, puppetry & balloon animals *Makes gadgets & devices á la Pee Hee Herman *Likes Mexican food, bananas, funny-side up eggs & popcorn *Playing on her Gameboy-esque game console *Mastery of Tarantella/Tapdancing What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She doesn't pulls pranks on anyone. *She doesn't make puns. Lynn *Likes playing sports of any kind *In Love with Francisco *Likes submarine sandwiches & scrambled eggs *Strong, both literally & figuratively *Likes exercising, though she can be a little extreme with it *Likes giving Dutch ovens *Mastery of Hip-hop (J-pop, K-pop & Jazz influenced, generally verging on punk music) & Capoeira What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She's not superstitious, but not a debunker either. *She doesn't mind sport games being rained out. *She's not a gloater. Lincoln *Reads anything in her underwear, though she doesn't limit it to just that *In Love with Christina, Ronnie & Paige *Cuddles Bon Bon *Likes Ketchup Sandwiches, Peanut Butter & Sauerkraut Sandwiches, Zombie Bran cereal, Grilled cheese with jelly on the top *Breaks 4th wall to viewers *Likes Starship Groupers & King of the Rings *Likes going to arcades *Hates making people unhappy *Mastery of Latin Dance (Tango/Salsa) What She Doesn't Have from This Loud * She doesn't hang out with Clyde. * She's not a fan of Muscle Fish, Ace Savvy & Tippy. * She doesn't collect coins. * She's not as selfish or stupid as he could be at times. Lucy *Scares people unexpectedly *In love with Rocky & Silas *Likes Vampires of Melancholia *Reads & writes poems *Likes Princess Pony *Doesn't mind talking about dark material whether it be shootings to shark attacks to 9/11 *Hates being forgotten about or unnoticed *Likes talking about cryptids & other monsters *Can talk to ghosts *Likes Blood pudding & Extra well-done eggs *Mastery of Breakdancing, Popping & Locking with some Hip-Hop thrown in What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She doesn't hate pink.She *She doesn't say "Sigh." *Having her components killed by Maximus, she gained thanatophobia, though she developed immortality. *She doesn't sleep in a coffin. *She doesn't like conducting funerals *She isn't into spiritualism *She's not a Twihard fan. Lana *Loves to play in mud *Likes Animals, though she doesn't mind Alligator wrestling *Likes making mud pies *Enjoys getting her hands really dirty *She doesn't mind digging in & picking up trash *Likes dog food, chicken noodle soup, deviled eggs, dog biscuits *She has plumbing skills & likes fixing things *Mastery of Jive & Swing *She doesn't mind pickup her nose & eating her boogers. What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *Not all of her pleasures are found in filth of all kinds & anything unhygienic. *She doesn't mind being called cute. *She doesn't hate peanut butter & sauerkraut sandwiches or rhubarb. *She's not acrophobic. Lola *Likes to stay cute *Uses glitter *Likes beauty pageants & fashion shows *Likes playing with dolls *Likes little princess pies, deviled eggs *Mastery of Jive & Swing *Likes Badminton *Hates being messed with What She Doesn't Have from This Loud *She's not bratty or narcissistic. *She's not a tattletale, snitch, stool pigeon or whatever you want to call her *She doesn't watch plastic surgeries gone wrong. Lisa * Her intelligence * In Love with David * Likes fried eggs, crustless PB&J sandwiches & marshmallows * Being able to create inventions * Likes performing experiments, though she hates it when they're stopped or going wrong. * Able to solve complex mathematical equations * Likes playing bingo * Mastery of Hip-Hop (J-pop & K-pop influenced, much closer to bubblegum pop music than hard rock) What She Doesn't Have from This Loud * She doesn't have a lisp or is scatterbrained when it comes to chemicals. * She doesn't do shit studies * She doesn't play with food. Lily * Likes playing some baby toys * Very Cheerful * Likes Milk * Cuddles her blanket & teddy bear * In love with her teddy bear & Jared * Sucks her thumb & a pacifier at times * Chess Expert * Hates being forced to change * Can talk theatrically at times * Hates being woken from her sleep * Mastery of Ballet & Chinese Lion Dance What She Doesn't Have From This Loud * She doesn't wear diapers Category:Characters Category:The Loud House